EL AMOR NO TIENE BARRERAS
by Santitameme
Summary: EL AMOR DE YURI Y WOLFRAM PODRAN SUPERAR LAS BARRERAS QUE SE LES PONGAN ENFRENTE
1. CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

Era una tarde lluviosa en japon en la cual estaba un joven dentro de sus pensamientos en lo cual este pensaba:

**yo pensabaen morirme muchas veces pero nunca podria yo hace reso que pasaria con mi familia si me fuera ellos estarian trsites sin mi

no se dio cuenta que la luz de cruze estaba en rojo asta que alguien lo jalo del brazo y este callo al suelo asta que una voz se oyo

\- estas bien no te hiciste da

en eso se dio la vuelta y pudo ver aun chico mas o menos de su edad y este tenia ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el pelo rubio y era muy hermoso

-si lo estoy gracias no me habia dado cuenta ademas andaba pensando

y este lo miro era un chico muy apuesto y tenia el pelo y ojos negros como el carbon

-no te preocupes

en eso el chico le dice

-como te llamas?

-me llamo Shibuya Yuri y tu?

-me llamo Von Beliefeld Wolfram

-mucho gusto

-igualmente

y este le ayuda apararse entre los dos

-gracias de nuevo y por agradecimiento que te parece si te invito a comer a mi casa que te parece

-gracias y no me tienes que invitar

-no te preocupes solo quiero distraerme contigo un rato bueno si no te importa claro

-no ninguno ademas no tengo nada pendiente y es fin de semana

-ok entonces vamos

-adelante entonces

y asi se dirigieron al hogar de yuri, al entrar ya lo esperaba su madre

-hola yuu-chan como te fue

-bien mama pero traje a un amigo a comer

-ora es la primera vez que traes a un amigo a la casa

-lo acabo de conocer hace nada y me salvo de un accidente

-QUE? no te paso nada verdad yuu-chan

-no y gracias a el

y voltearon y vieron aun rubio en eso se acerca muy rapido la mama de yuri y agarra a wolfram asta casi axficiarle

-madre lo esta ahogando

-es mama yuu-chan como te llamas

-eto...me llamo wolfram von beliefeld un gusto conocerla

-o y ademas caballeroso

-jejeje

-bueno vallamos a la sala asi nos contaras de ti si no e importa cari

-claro que no con todo esto todavia no se su nombre se ra

-no me llame se ra soy miko wolf-chan

y este se sonrojo a no poder mas

-kya! que lindo ni as de tener la edad de yuu-chan no es asi

-tengo 18 a s

-a ok eres un a mayor bueno mejor sientense y preparo la cena ya no debe tardar tu hermano y papa yuu-chan por mientras ve a tu cuarto ok

-ok nos vemos en un rato mas

y asi se fueron a su cuarto asta que media hora despues su madre le hablo y deciedieron hablar

-bueno wolfram te presento a mi familia este es mi padre Shoma Shibuya, mi hermano Shori Shibuyay pues ya conoces a mi mama

-es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Von Beliefeld Wolfram

-tambien el nuestro asi que eres un beliefeld

-si porque

-conozco a tu familia son unas personas muy ocupadas estoy impresionado de que eres amigo de mi hermano

-como conoce a mi familia

-bueno Rofus Von Beliefeld era un amigo mio despues de que muriera la empresa quedo a nombre de la familia de Sheri-sama y a la vez de la familia Shibuya

-mmm no sabia que mi madre los conocia ademas yo no voy a haredar la empresa si no es que me case pero decidi que no asta el momento y ahorita lo lleva mi hermano mayor

-mmm ya me lo suponia y como se conocieron yuu-chan?

-esto fue mi culpa en parte

-en que sentido

-bueno yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que el samaforo esta en rojo y el me salvo la vida

-ok y gracias a dios que no te paso nada

-si lo se

-bueno hay que cambiar de tema hablanos de ti wolfram y de tu familia

-que tal si hago una cena al ser ustedes les dara un tiempo en su agenda mi familia para asi que se conozcan mas no

-eso es verdad desearia ver otra vez a tu madre y a conrad

-conoces a mi hermano

-asi es somos sus padrinos y es padrino de yuri es el que le puso el nombre y ayudo a mi mujer en el parto

-o no lo sabia

-bueno preparamos sobre la cena y luego nos quedamos de acuerdo ok wolfram

-ok y gracias

-no hay de que

-no saben lo feliz que estoy porque esta familia de verdad se siente el amor y la calidez a mi de peque no tuve el amor fratenal pero si de mis hermanos

-o wol-chan

-noi preocupeis no estoy triste en aquel entonces mi padre enfermo y mi madre velaba a mi padre y la comprendia a veces yo le iba ayudar asi no me sentia triste ademas era muy nostalgico en ese entonces estabamos mas unidos

-wolfram

-que pasa yuri?

-es triste pero ya no lo estaras yo estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas

-gracias eres muy amable

-gracias wolfram


	2. CAPITULO 2: WOLFRAM VON BELIEFELD

CAPITULO 2: WOLFRAM VON BELIEFELD

Pasaron los dias y ciertos muchachos iban hablando sobre la cena para que se conozacan sus padres y yuri conociera los suyos su amistad iba creciendo al pasar delos dias se hizo la cena en la casa de Wolfram. lso padres de yuri estaban anciosos por volver haber a ver a sus colegas asi que partieron a la casa de los Beliefeld al poco tiempo ya estaban en frente de una casa muy hermosa y con un jardin muy hermoso y muy bien cuidado como les habia dicho wolfram su madre todavia mantenia su jardin lleno flores muy llamativas y hermosas a yuri le llamo mucho la atencion las violetas que crecian alli por especial tambien las magdalenas estas dos flores les parecian muy especiales y ahi le llamo wolfram

-yuri ven

-ahi voy pero dime quien las planto las flores

-ah fue mi madre las violetas son moradas pero tienen un olor abrazador y las magdalenas tienen un olor acogedor ademas su significado es amor y union de familia

-oh no sabia sabes mucho de flores wolfram

-si antes le ayudaba mucho a mi madre con las plantas sobre todo de esta casa ademas todavia lo hago cuando tengo tiempo

-orale eres increible wolfram

-bueno nos vamos

-esta bien vamos adentro ya tus padres para poder conocerlos

-si ya estan adentro apurate no les gusta que los dejen esperando ok

-ok no se hable mas

ya dentro de la casa se puede ver una mujer lubinosa es igual a wolfram de hormoso pero en version femenina con pelo amarillo muy largo y unos ojos verdes de la cual ganaba wolfram y estaban a su lado dos hombres mas uno vestia con un traje verde y este tenia pelo cafe marron y ojos cafes y el otro traje cafe al igual que pelo y ojos pero era mas claro

-hola madre y hermanos les presento a un amigo

-mucho gusto me llamo Shibuya Yuri un placer

-kya es muy guapo wolfi de donde lo sacaste

-madre comportate porfavor

-jejeje esta bien soy Cheri la madre de Wolfram

-el placer es mio

-bueno ellos son mis hermanos el mayor se llama Grewdal y el que sigue Conrad

-mucho gusto de conocerlos a los dos

-lo mismo digo yuri - Conrad

-igual yo - Grewndal

-bueno la cena esta servida al que pasar al comedor y ahi nos cuentan como se conocieron y de tus padre yuri que te parece

-esta bien

-bueno adelante

ya en el comerdor todos comian pero el caso es que wolfram no sabia lo que yuri habia pasado hace unas semanas atras en la cual lo conocio y ahi lo iba a saber

-bueno cuentanos de ti yuri

-esta bien conoci a wolfram hace unas semanas atras yo estab un poco deprimido y con depresion en la cual fue enga do por mi pareja el caso yo sali corriendo despues de correr tanto no me habia dado cuenta que la luz del semaforo estaba en rojo asta que alguein me jalo y ahi wolfram me salvo y le agradezco por que si me hubiera pasado algo no se que hubiera hecho mi familia pero ahora estoy bien y en compa a de su hijo

\- o lo siento espero que ya estes bien

-gracias y lo estoy desde que conoci a wolfram

-ok hablanos de tus padres

-jejeje bueno tengo un hermano mayor llamado Shori el es muy sobreprotector conmigo cuando supo de mi accidente no se me separaba de mi claro solamente cuando salia con un amigo de la infancia llamado Murata Ken mi hermano me dejaba ir por murata ya que mi hermano y el son pareja

-oooOO bueno no te preocupes hijo te apoyamos a ti y a mi hijo

en eso wolfram como yuri se sonrojaron a no poder mas ene so se da cuenta de los sentimientos del otro en a cual no sabia asta hoy

-jejeje -dijeron los dos wolf y yuri

-ok no se preocupen sigue contandonos

\- bueno mi padre se llama Shoma Shibuya el trabajaba con el padre de wolfram

-ahorita que me acuerdo eres hijo de Miko

-si porque

-oh mi ni cuando eras mas peque tu y wolfram eran inserparables jugaban todo el dia teniamos que encontrarlos

-que?

-asi es

-entonces con el ni de pelo negro vestido de ni era el

-si

oye wolf ahora que me acuerdo a ti tambien te vestian de ni

-no me acuerdes de eso que todavia lo hace mi madre

-jejejeje bueno al parecer se reencontraron al fin antes de irnos le dijiste a yuri que se volverian a ver asi sucedio pero alparecer fue el destino otra cosa yuri

-dime

-como se llama tu expareja

-mmm se llama saralegui

-ok te dire algo el te tenia que buscar y proteger pero al parecer se enamoro de ti por lo que me dijo ademas es mi sobrino hace algunos dias nos visito y que lo habia encontrado pero tu y wolf estaban desde muy chicos comprometidos el se hizo aun lado al saberlo y por eso te enga lo siento

-no se preocupe ya lo sabia pero no sabia que era primo de wolfram

-al parecer te lo tomas todo de buena manera eres una persona amable

-jejeje

-otra cosa como estamos comprometidos

-mmm desde muy chicos tu le decias a wolfram que se iba a casar un dia nos dijeron a nosotros que ya estaban comprometidos y que no se separarian pero tuvieron asta el dia de hoy y al parecer sus sentimientos volvieron por el otro

\- ok ya entendi ya voy recordando de todo lo que pase con wolfram

\- y yo de yuri

-bueno a que horas llega tus padres yuri

-bueno me dijeron en dos horas pero ya no deben de tardar

en eso tocan la puerta

-al parecer hable exactamente a la hora jejeje

-bueno voy abrir la puerta

-hola miko

-hola cheri como has estado

-muy bien entren miko y shoma vamos a la sala ahi esta su hijo

\- o esta bien

-hola yuu-chan

\- madre

-es mama yuu-chan

-jejeje

-a otra cosa miko-chan

-que pasa

-bueno nuestros hijos siguen comprometidos despues de a s

-ok

-entonces en unos meses mas se hara los preparativos para la boda ahora yuri necesita saber sobre la compa a y shoma vuelves a trabajar con nosotros que te parece

-muy bien sheri

-esperen tantito necesito terminar la secundaria

-no te preocupes iras y la terminaras asta donde quieras solo se haran los preparativos pero seguiran en la escuela solo que estaran juntos asi que decidan en cual secundaria estaran los dos para hacer el traslado ok y es yuri entrara con beca deportiva

-como supo que estaba en algun deporte

-bueno desde peque te gustaba el beisbol ademas de que tu padrino te ense

-quien me ense

-conrad te ense y te puso el nombre

-oOhH

-chicos nos pueden dejar un rato vayan a pasear ok

-esta bien

\- nos vemos chicos

al salir los chicos los padres se pusieron hablar


End file.
